In today's world, there exist many different devices and/or apparatus and systems and publications for training domestic pets. One particular issue that always confronts owners of pets is house training or housebreaking the pet. For example, when a pet needs leave the house or go outside to eliminate or relieve themselves, one common practice is for the pet to sit by the doorway and bark to the owner. Younger pets, however, lack the consistency and are generally unaware of the need, during this process, to bark. And, even when they do bark, sometime the sound is often too quiet to notice depending upon the location of the owner in the house.
From Applicant's perspective, the success of the house training or housebreaking relies upon communication between the owner and the pet. For owners, each with varying degrees of experience with pets and for the pets, each with varying degrees of age and intelligence, Applicant has invented a device that transcends any such difficulties into a simple to use and effective device. Applicant's device is an opportunity for owners to train their pets quicker and provides a consistent method and location for pets to indicate that they need to be let outside.
Applicant's inventive device is a unique system that enables domestic pet(s) the ability to communicate with their owner through an alert and notification, by way of an audio sound or wireless notification through a smart phone (e.g., such as a push notification, or software program or application, etc. . . . ) to facilitate leaving the house or going outside.
Thus, there is a need and there has never been disclosed Applicant's electronic sensing device used to detect the presence of a pet thereon and emit a communication (through an alert or other notification) to the pet's owner of the pet's need to leave the house or go outside.